Of The Light Episode 13 / Transcript
“I’m really sorry…” White said as she and the others were picking up pictures. “It’s not that bad.” Diamond said calm, trying to smile. “It gives us the opportunity to re-visit memories.” She added. “How did you even manage to throw out all of them?” Sapphire asked curiously. “It was an accident.” White mumbled. “I was just playing… and then I accidently threw it over.” “You were not playing, you were annoying.” Low corrected. “So, I guess you chased her when it fell?” Amethyst wondered. “It’s not that of a bad thing.” Diamond said calm. “When I was told that you keep pictures as memories… I thought you had picture books, like any normal person…” Rubellit said thinking. “I mean, how many pictures are there- Ah! Look at this, this looks so cute!” She interrupted herself as she saw the picture. “Hm…? Oh yeah, that’s Diamond with her Sagi.” Emerald explained as she took a look at the picture. “Her plush mouse Sagi.” Sapphire added laughing. “Why does it hold a piece of cheese?” Amber wondered curious. “Because it’s a mouse.” Diamond answered serious. Low, who was laying on her bed, then picked the mouse and showed it to the others. “See? Cheese.” He said calm. “Usually people have plush bears, she has a plush mouse.” Ruby said surprised. Then the group was able to hear that someone rang the doorbell. “I’ll go looking Diamond said determined. “No. You stay here.” Low said, stopping her, giving her her mouse. “I go.” “Hm… ok.” Diamond answered, taking the mouse and sitting down again. “Sorry, sorry. Sorry. I’m late.” Chris said as he came inside and put off his shoes. “What kept you so long?” Low said unimpressed. “Ah, I had some problems not worth talking about.” Chris said smiling. “They are in Dia’s room. You can help putting up pictures.” Low explained. “Well then, what are we waiting for?” Chris said excited and went upstairs. He was followed by Low, who did still notice that the door was opened but he didn’t see who came in as he thought it was either his father or Kumiko. “Well done, Low. You found Chris.” Topaz said laughing. “I already thought he went missing or something.” She added. “But you were worried about me.” Chris said pouty, giving her a kiss. “You can come right here, next to me.” Topaz then said, pointing next to her. And then Aziz stepped inside the room. “Uh, Diamond.” He started. “Aziz-san.” Diamond said turning around. “There are two people who want to see you.” Aziz said, pointing downstairs. “Who?” Diamond mumbled and stood up, dragging Low with her. Downstairs, she saw who. “M… Mama! Papa!” She shouted and started to run towards them, hugging them. OPENING Then, when Diamond’s parents were talking with her, the remaining team was still upstairs, at Diamond’s room. Low was downstairs, but keeping his distance from the family conversation and for some reason, Diamond was accepting this. “What’s wrong with this year? It feels like a reunion year.” Topaz said surprised. “First Low’s father and now Diamond’s parents.” She added. “It’s nice though – that Chinatsu-san and Hiroto-san are back.” Emerald said pleased. “Especially for Diamond. But I hope that we can also talk with them again.” Sapphire agreed. “I still wonder… why didn’t you tell me that Shirosora Chinatsu-sama was Diamond’s mother.” Chris said let down. “I didn’t know that she was a photographer you look up to.” Topaz said surprised. “Everyone does. Every soon-to-be photographer looks up to her.” Chris them mumbled. “Well, next time, I’ll tell you.” Sapphire said joking. “Tha…thank you very much.” Chris mumbled. Downstairs, the family was still talking. It was mostly about Diamond as the two adults were curious how she did while they were gone. “Yeah, I’m glad that you were doing fine.” Hiroto, Diamond’s father, said relieved. “Of course I’m fine.” Diamond answered confident. “Of course you were.” Chinatsu said calm. “She was staying strong but it sure helped that Low was around all the time.” Kumiko added nodding. “Ah, yeah, the boy from the phone – I mean you told us about on the phone.” Hiroto said remembering. “It’s nice to know that such a nice person was keeping an eye on you.” Chinatsu nodded calm. “Well, he was more than keeping an eye on me!” Diamond said pouty. “I know, I know. We’ve been told.” Chinatsu said laughing. “Yeah, our little girl will be 18 next month. She was just 14.” Hiroto said surprised. “Time is running.” Kumiko said joking. “Time, huh…” Diamond mumbled. “We have to catch on so much.” Chinatsu then said calm. “Three years. You must have been through so much, please don’t hesitate to tell us everything.” Chinatsu said smiling. “Huh?” Diamond wondered surprised. “We can’t tell what you think anymore, we just want to be close to you again. You can tell us everything.” She added. Hiroto nodded. “Everything.” “Everything?” Diamond mumbled and stood up. She went over to Low, who was currently talking to his father. “Why are you hiding?” Aziz wondered surprised. “Dadzi!” Low said surprised. “You are on earth, don’t use Kamonian.” Aziz mumbled laughing. “I’m hiding because Dia hasn’t seen her family for too long and they need time alone.” Low explained. But then he felt how Diamond was grabbing his arm. “Hm…?” He wondered. “Trust me.” She said calm, dragging him with her. Aziz was curious what was going on so he followed her as well. “Mah, I see that’s him.” Chinatsu said calm. Kumiko nodded. “That’s right. That’s Low.” Kumiko said nodding. “That’s a pretty interesting name.” Hiroto said thinking. “Well actually that’s…” Kumiko started and she sounded like she was trying to explain something. “His name. His true name.” Diamond said serious. “Hey, wait. Dia.” Low mumbled surprised. “Hm…?” Kumiko said surprised but also confused. “You said I could tell you everything… And I don’t want to lie to you…” Diamond mumbled. Then she pushed Low before her, hiding behind him. “That is Low. He’s from Kamon, a world existing next to our world.” She started explaining. “Diamond, honey, what are you talking about?” Chinatsu wondered surprised. “It’s the truth. Do you remember how I told you that he can speak many languages? What person from earth can speak every language used on this planet?” She asked around. “D-Dia…” Low mumbled confused. “I don’t know what to think about this.” Aziz mumbled surprised. “It is unlikely that there’s a person who can.” Hiroto agreed thinking. Then she tried to look over his shoulder and as he noticed she was trying it, he pushed her to the front again, putting his head on hers. “But I love him. And he loves me.” Diamond said worried. “I trust you.” Low then mumbled. “That’s… interesting. Honey. I never knew you would be so creative.” Chinatsu said surprised but she was even more surprised that Hiroto was not thinking it was made up, like she did. “I don’t understand, Diamond.” Kumiko said surprised. “Maybe you two should go upstairs, I will handle this.” Aziz said, trying to control the situation. “Dadzi?” Low wondered surprised. “Yeah, after the fact that you can’t stick to Japanese when I’m around, I have to settle this now for real.” Aziz sighed and sat down. “Dadzi?” Hiroto wondered surprised. “You go upstairs, Low. I stay here.” Diamond said serious. “No way, either we both go upstairs, or none of us.” Low said strict. “No! You go now!” Diamond said serious, trying to push him away from the table. He sighed. “Fine.” And waited until she stopped pushing and headed upstairs. Upstairs, he joined the others with picture sorting again. “Hm…” He mumbled, not listening to anything the others were saying. “He is ignoring us…” Rubellit said surprised. “I’ll help out.” Sapphire said determined and stood up, grapping a pillow and hitting him with the pillow. “What- why?!” Low wondered surprised. “You. Spaced out.” Sapphire said short. “Sorry.” Low mumbled short. “What happened, when you left you were normal, now you are grumpy again.” Ruby explained surprised. “I’m not grumpy, I’m worried.” Low corrected. “Alright, now we can go on with that.” Rubellit said nodding. “I don’t know how far Dia will go with the truth…” Low mumbled. “Truth?” Amethyst wondered. “After all, she just told her family about me coming not from earth…” Low added mumbling. “He is ignoring us again.” Ruby sighed. “And besides…” She started. “She didn’t, did she?!” Sapphire wondered shocked. Low nodded. “I was just as surprised – but stayed calm just because.” “I hope she stays calm when it comes to Pretty Cure…” White mumbled. “It seems like they don’t believe her. But still.” Low mumbled. “It’s like he doesn’t notice us at all.” Chris said surprised. “He doesn’t probably. He’s completely spaced out. His identity is about to be blown, no wonder.” Topaz said nodding. And they kept talking about it a bit longer, long enough to change the topic and start talking about something completely different. Then, Low’s father came in the room. “Did you settle it?” Low wondered. “They sure are confused now.” Aziz shrugged. “Diamond’s mother more than the others.” He added. “I think Kumiko had suspected something and her father is just opener.” “What now?” Sapphire wondered curious. “They are going for a walk.” Aziz said short. “Come on, I’m just here to get you.” He added, looking at Low. “Neh, we are coming as well.” Rubellit said determined. “I need a break from pictures.” “Oh yeah, it’s like a school trip with that many people.” Ruby said standing up. “We will lose someone for sure.” Low sighed. Downstairs, Diamond was surprised that all were joining them but after they told her that they had closed all the windows so no wind could mess the pictures up again, she was a bit more relieved. Outside, some of the group were walking faster than the others and some were slower. Chinatsu closed the door. “Strange feeling.” Sapphire said smiling. “Chinatsu-san.” “You don’t know if you should believe her or not.” Emerald then added for Sapphire. “You two.” Chinatsu sighed. “It’s true. But it doesn’t matter.” Sapphire said short. “You shouldn’t be worried if she says the truth or not, you should be happy that she is happy.” Sapphire said strict. “Hearing that from you is a bit funny, Sapphire.” Emerald said joking. “Don’t judge me. I had all right to not trust him.” Sapphire said serious. “Mama! Hurry up or you will be left behind!” Diamond shouted as she saw that Sapphire, Emerald and her mother haven’t moved yet. “Don’t worry. Emerald and Sapphire-hime are with her.” Low said untouched. He was talking next to Diamond, in front of her father and his father. The girls were further away and Kumiko stayed a bit behind. “I should have known though… which 15-year-old comes to a town all alone?” Kumiko mumbled. “I still can’t believe you believed the story.” Low said surprised, turning around, walking backwards. “I’m surprised that you live at our house.” Hiroto said thinking. “That was not my idea.” Low said honest. “And I wouldn’t call it house.” He added strict. “Low’s a strange boy after all.” Kumiko said laughing. “I’m not that strange.” Low said serious. “He eats a lot, sleeps a lot.” She started. “Gets hurt a lot.” Aziz added. “Runs every evening for at least two hours.” Diamond said proud. “And he is cute and clumsy.” “I’m neither clumsy nor cute!” Low said strict just before he ran against a street light. “…Ah…” he then stopped walking, being patted by his father. “Clumsy, said so.” Diamond said nodding. “Hey, Diamond, what’s going on there?” Emerald asked curious, as she and the others finally reached them. Diamond looked to the front just like the others, dark clouds were growing in spiral form and then a lightning stroke, revealing Awane with a new Megahowa. “Worst timing ever.” Low mumbled. “Missed me?” Awane asked arrogant. “Iyaa, not even a bit!” Sapphire shouted angrily. “We should get away from here.” Hiroto said warning. “No, it’s fine.” Diamond said serious. “Dia, you can’t … in front of all.” Low said serious. “B-But we also can’t run away!” Diamond stuttered surprised. Meanwhile, the others who were running in front of the others had transformed already. Thanks to the dust the lightning produced, their transformation remained unseen. “Emerald and the others can’t transform.” Crimson realized. “Then we need to take care of if.” Saffron said serious. “Uh, yeah. I’ll join them over there.” Chris said pointing at the remaining others, trying to get him out of the fighting scene. Though they were fighting well, it was obvious that three members were missing. And since the monsters got stronger over the years, they had to struggle pretty much. The monster was using wind elements while fighting and they also saw this when Sienna’s arrow was blown away. “We can’t touch it like that.” Sienna said serious. “No matter what we do, our attacks are blown away in the wind.” “Man, does it need to be such a monster now that we can’t control time?” Heather mumbled unpleased. “Oh no, don’t you let me down like this.” Awane said surprised. “It has just begun after all.” She added, telling the Megahowa to attack the Pretty Cures who haven’t transformed yet. “Attack incoming!” Chris shouted surprised but not scared. And he didn’t have a reason to be scared, after all, he knew that everyone would be protected. Low just stretched out his one hand, stopping the attack with his palm. With the others hand, he moved the attacked away from the family, while ‘sucking’ up the power in his both hands. Then, as the whole attack was gone, he fired the attack back at the Megahowa. “Not bad at all.” He mumbled. The Shirosora family however, was just surprised and didn’t know how to react. “It’s enough.” Diamond said serious. “Sapphire, Emerald!” She turned around and shouted. Surprised, the two look at her but nodded and jumped. During their jump, they transformed. Meanwhile, Diamond had taken her Commune out of Low’s pocket and transformed as well. And as they landed next to Whitney, they were all transformed. “Honey…” Chinatsu said surprised. “Wind magic. This should be for you, Cyan.” Azure said serious. “I’ll go help the others.” Cyan and Whitney nodded and Whitney summoned the big clock behind her shouting. “Pretty Cure, Sweet White Hourglass!” And the movements of the Megahowa were stopped. Awane’s as well. Then Azure and Sienna attacked with their swords, followed by Crimson and Saffron using their weapon to attack it. Crimson shot fire from a bit away while Saffron directly attacked. Then Lavender and Heather gave it the final hit. “Now.” Whitney said calm. Cyan nodded. She then summoned her Heaven Crystal and used “Crystal Breeze” at the Megahowa, which purified it. Then the time started running again and Awane realized she was without Monster again. “I’ll learn how to resist the time, one day!” She shouted and disappeared. “P-Pretty Cure?” Kumiko mumbled. “Oh, heh.” Low started laughing. “That’s not funny, idiot.” Azure said serious. “Mama, you need to keep it a secret.” Diamond said pushing. “AH, I don’t know why shouldn’t the world know that my daughter is a super hero.” Chinatsu said joking. “A true real life super hero.” Hiroto agreed. “Not you too, Papa…” Diamond said let down. “Even after three years with Low she hasn’t realized when people are teasing her.” Amethyst said surprised. “She just doesn’t seem to understand.” Sapphire sighed amused. “Teasing…?” Diamond wondered looking at her friends. “Man, it can’t be true! How can you even think of teasing me about such an important thing!” Diamond said pouty. “Good girl.” Low said joking. “Stop pouting, it only makes you cuter.” He added. She then walked over to him, putting her hand on his cheek. “I’m surprised you didn’t tease them now.” “I was going to but I found nothing good to say.” Low admitted. “Good puppy.” Diamond said, giving him a kiss. “You sure you won’t stay any longer?” Kumiko wondered looking at Aziz. “I have to go home. I can’t let the house alone with them for too long.” Aziz said calm. “They better have not entered my room!” Low said serious. “What kind of person would want to enter your room?” Aziz then said cold. “I know that they don’t care about the mess!” Low said serious. “Anyway, you need to calm down…” Diamond started but the rest was not heard anymore. ENDING Category:Transcripts